Blazing Tribute, the 316th Hunger Games
by SkylarRide99
Summary: Coin, Katniss, and Snow are dead. finally, President A.J. comes up after 260 years of drinking life potions everyday and decides that the 316th hunger games will be in order with a surprise this time. SYOT OPEN! come read and submit. plz support this series and e happy and lovely! REVIEWS LOVE...NOTE:this is actually worth ypur time and help a sister out. Just click on it and read.
1. Damn PrologueBai Felisha

**A/N hey guys I'm starting a new series and I need some SYOTs, plz come submit.**

I awoke with a start. Then I remembered. Today, will be history. Today will be the day that I finally kill President Snow. I am Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, I'm from district 12, I have 1 sister, Primrose, she was killed by Snow, I will kill Snow. Today is when I shoot my arrow into Snows heart, ending him.

I get dressed in my Mockingjay outfit and grab my bow and quiver as I walk out of the courtyard. My bow feels a bit more heaving then it used to, but I think I'm just tired. President Coin makes her speech about the New World after his death and I can't help but feel scared.

Coin gives me the O.K. and I notch my arrow, aim and shoot. It goes flying, straight at Coins heart instead of Snows when mid-air, my arrow _stops_ , turns around, and flies directly to my bow which starts beeping loudly. I try to drop it, but its glued to my hand. Coin. She looks at Snow who winks, smiles, then laughs at my direction when the arrow finds its mark on my bow, and explodes. Hello Primrose, Finnick, they welcome me with open arms.

 **COINS POV**

Ha-ha finally that Mockery is dead! I see the rebels run over to Snow and end his pitiful life. He always knew the plan, I get Kat-whatever and he gets Peeta. I get Kat-crap to the Capitol and you kill all her friends and family, and then I sabotage her bow and arrow, killing her. A splendid way for her to die.

I _chose_ to hijack Peeta and what he said or did, I _made_ Snow do that. Freedom… at last. "today is a great day," I speak to Panem, "Katniss Everdeen has died! It was very a very 'honorable' death and life, but I think she just wasn't right for the job." Panem goes crazy, they are all yelling and booing at me but I don't care.

"My Associate, the head gamemake A.J." he walks up beside me and gives me a hug. A.J. says, **"** President Coin, it's sad to see you go as well," before I have any idea what he means, he stabs me in the back with a dagger, his very own dagger that I got my nephew for this day. The world goes back, and I'm staring face-to-face with a very angry Katniss Everdeen.

 **A.J.'s POV:**

Wow, she was annoying. I killed my own aunt, why? Well because I hated her, and I want these games to last _forever_ , so that is why I'm here and this is why I'm now, "President, A.J. to you," I say to all of Panem and to Coins life-less face. "Today was a great day, because I'm your new president!" the Capitol roars and several Peacekeepers come up and attack me. I send my bodyguards after them and they come back a few seconds later with blood on their hands.

"Well, well, well, Happy Hunger Games, and may the Odds be ever, in your favor," I laugh as I walk off stage and my supporters tell everybody to go back to their homes and districts which have been restored so we can hold our next games there. Oh and I've been taking this life potion for about 60 years and let me tell you, it works very well. I only look 20! I think this will last me a long time.

 **200 years later**

 **Wow guys! I hope you've enjoyed Blazing Tributes first official (short** **) chapter. Ok, so the tribute SYOT, here we go!**

 **Tribute name**

 **Age/gender**

 **District**

 **What do they look like?**

 **Weapon of choice**

 **Personality**

 **Allies**

 **Strengths**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Chariot outfit**

 **Reaping outfit**

 **interview outfit and angle**

 **History**

 **Family friends**

 **Bloodbath?**

 **Games strategy**

 **Training center strategy**

 **Likes**

 **Dislikes**

 **Arena guess**

 **What do you want arena to be?**

 **Anything else you think I should know**

 **What do they do in capitol?**

 **What do they do in their district?**

 **Mentor names?**

 **How are you today**


	2. Evelyn Rose Sneak Peak

**A/N Hey guys! I need more submits and A LOT MORE. Please check my profile to see whats available and so far, like all the careers are open and u can sub up to 3 people! So get writing** **and now for the 2** **nd** **chapter of Blazing Tribute**

 **President A.J.**

Yes, yes, yes, I love what I do, I don't have to care about anyone or anything except The Hunger Games, my pride and joy. Its been so long since that freak Catnoop was here, and that filthy Coin and Snow. Now, it's the rein of A.J. these life potions truly do work, its been about 241 years since the rebellion and me taking potions every morning, and all of a sudden the 316th games are here! Our Panem escort Caleb will be going along everywhere.

Walking down to the game center is fabulous! I have servants walking 10 feet behind me carrying water and snacks, and of course, life potions.

When I got to the room, I noticed something off, just how I like it. The crew were all hunched over their screens trying to figure out if they could make the idea work. I'm not gonna tell you because frankly, I don't know you, and you barley know me, so be it!

Caleb runs up to me with urgency in his yes, "President A." he barged, oh dear here we go again. "the plan is working but we have no tributes, I think the academies aren't working right, and we NEED more tributes!" **(A/N *wink wink*)**

Oh Caleb, sweet Caleb, "You just don't get it do you?" I said laughing hysterically, "We always have tributes because there are always people Caleb!" He looks disappointed in himself, and he should! He is new, so I will give him that. "Caleb, go get me the tribute list and I will show you just how many tributes we have and need so far in order for this to work." Caleb runs off and comes back with a floating screen as we take a look.

 _ **Total Tribute Count:4 in Total**_

 _ **D2 female, Evelyn Rose**_

 _ **D5F, Sanameya Ken**_

 _ **D7F, Ivy-May Wright**_

 _ **D11F, Cherry Grace.**_

Well, uh, that's not good. Only 4/24 tributes are intact, and only 1 career! What has Panem come to? JK I know what Panem came to, I've developed it silly. Oh, talking to myself is never a good sign, but with abs like these at like 264 years old, I think this will slide.

I'm done in the jolly good game room, and as I start to walk into my room, I get an idea, a brilliant one. I sprint back down to the elevator that never stops and hastily make my way to the game room where I burst in and run to Norange, the head game maker. I pull her close and practically bit her ear I'm so close as I whisper the terrific idea to her. Norange looks at me with delight and makes an announcement to all the workers. Oh yeah, this year is going to burn!

 **Caleb's P.O.V.**

Geez, that is gonna be a tough year for these tributes! They won't know what hit them. I can't wait to see their faces when they see that golden arena and when the dead tributes ri-"CALEB! GET OVER HERE AND FIX THIS MESS RIGHT NOW!" a very angry Pres. A.J. yells, yay, the beast calls again…ugh. I jog over to A and he has the floating tablet in his hands with a 'broken' sound box. "Caleb can you not see the tragedy? The volume isn't working!" I lazily take the tablet and looking into A's eyes I go to the side of the tablet and turn up the volume.

"oh, I-um…yea, thanks Cay." A says as I turn around and walk towards my interview scheduled in 5 minutes. I quickly jump on my hovering hover board and vroom towards the interview building. Quaser is standing outside with her green hair with purple highlights as she takes my arm and we walk inside the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We are sitting down when she gets announced along with me and the crowd goes crazy. Really crazy. She takes out a microphone and enunciates, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the pre-interviews where we interview one lucky future tribute who is volunteering. And without further ado, I give you frim District 2, Evelyn Rose!" they go crazy as a stunning girl walked out in a golden dress and came and sat down.

"Hey everyone!" she yelled to the crowd who went crazy as she started to strut her stuff. I beckoned her to sit down and took the microphone, "hey there, having fun?" she nodded brightly, "how does it feel to get the chance to volunteer?" Rose looks at me and replies, "Well, Caleb, I'm obviously the best, so of course I'm gonna feel awesome!" wow she is _so_ shallow. "that's amazing Rose, thanks you for coming out today, and just I can't believe that we only have 4 tributes so far. Any comments?" Evelyn looks sort of dumbfounded but, she makes it work. "Wow omg!" she says bubbly "Only four? That's like not a lot¸ people really need to start getting ready!" **(A/N *wink wink*)** I decide that's enough and quickly dismiss her, don't want to steal all the action now do we.

I look at Quaser who has a annoyed look on her face as she puts on a smile, waves goodbye and goodnight to the crowd, and walks off. I follow closely as the curtains fall, and the cameras stop.

 **A/N yasssss! Im trying out this 1,000 word per chapter thing.. do you like?**

 _ **WE NEED SUBMITS! SUBMIT NOW**_

 **As you can tell, we need more people in this story..4/24 isnt that great. We have like all the careers open so go GIVE ME CAREERS.**

 **It took me 1hr to write this because of distractions and knick-knacks. Im thinking about starting something called 'The Diary of Sydney Brooks" and I need your support, so pm me and reviews what you want**

 **Question time.**

 **What do you think of A.J. now**

 **Do you like the thing with me using my favorite fictionists and putting them in my story?**

 **YOU CAN SUBMIT UP TO 3 TIMES TO GET SUBMITING! Form is in chapter 1 you ding dong**

 **Would you sponsor me in the HG? This may determine if ur character dies or naw… JK lol**

 **Do you like Caleb?**

 **Do you like Evelyn?**

 **What do you think of only 4 tributes… (you can fix this)?**

 **Hey, you, yeah, you, guest. I've had 72 views on this DAMN story and only 2 follows/favorites and 3 reveiws…wtf**

 **Ok Riders! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this, make sure to check out my other stories and REVEIWS=LOVE 3 please review/**

 **-Skylar OUT**


	3. D1 Everett Hastings and Ariel Novastar

**A/N; Yola! This will be a short A/N because imam bout to go eat lunchchchchc….im sick, today is 2/2/16 and my birthday IS IN A WEEK! Im turning (pick any number) and im excited, I might make an entrance into the story** **Calywayby is my famboo (hah get it? ;) and he is so awesome and go check him out, and im also in his story called 18** **th** **HG,journey to the top! Im Janson Rutata and YOU MUST UPDATE MORE I COMMAND U CALUB! luv ya…anyways, on with the story. Aslo thanks for Everret babe. jkjkjk**

 _ **Caleb Werks**_

Well isn't this a fine marning, huh…I get to go yell at those stooped and pesky (A/N all of the spelling mistakes are ment) pie-holes!

"Oh Cay-Cay!" my girlfriend yells as she busts into my apartment. Oh no.

"Um, hi Laylin" she runs up to me, jumps, on me, and gives me a big kiss that leaves me with lipstick on my everywhere.

"So, got any time for me babe?" she begins to turn around and unzip her lacy dress… Frick, not now.

"Sorry babe, I gotta go," I looked at my watch, "Yep, im already late for the train, bai!" I busted out of my locked door as I left Laylin standing there with a demeaning look on her face. As I'm running dow the halls I run straight into, guess who, A.J.

"Oh Catlub, ive been looking everywhere for you, and you spilled my drink on my face. Lick it off boy." Why do I work for this retard! I slowly and unsurely start to lick off the hot coffee he has, and I notice that his face tastes like candy. I ignore it and when im done, A.J. throws me off of him but I catch myself on an avox who nearly bites my ear off.

"Bye A.J." he turns around and throws something skimpy at me, Laylin's dress. Oy Vey. Ok, im leaving now. I run through the walls and jump through the air when my hover board comes and picks me up and takes me to district one.

 **Ariel Novastar**

Why, is all I ask. I never asked to be smart, I never asked to get married at 17, im just an average girl who in district 1, is crazy. Im rich, yes, but im also a thinker on the inside. My parents, Emerald and Celeste Novastar are jewelry workers and my dad has this crazy idea of me marrying someone I hate!

Platinum, ugh, the word disgusts me. Platinum, my fiancé. To whom I HATE. He is rude, snobby, and a psychopath. And the funny thing? We are getting married tomorrow, right after the reapings!

Maybe, just maybe, I can escape.

As I twirl in the mirror, relishing my long blonde hair, and I just love my blue streaks; I did them myself! My friends are just fabulous idiots, they let me be the queen bee, the most popular! They all rush into my rooms and start to mess with my things, and all I have to do is to play dumb, even though im the smartest in my class, of course, on the tests I use a fake name!

Platinum jumps through the window as I stare at my icy blue eyes, they' re so pretty. My girls giggle and run out of the room as Platinum picks me up, and throws me on the bed. He lays on top of me and whispers, "Hey Babe, ready for the wedding tomorrow after the reapings?" oh hell no,

"Babe, get off." I slide out from under him and leave my room, I don't have time for this! I put on a plain short skirt and a tank top and rush out the door where my private driver is waiting to take me to school.

I fiddle with my 70 karat diamond necklace as we pull into the VIP section at school. "Hey hotshot! What you doing tonight?" random boys asked me while I walked into school. A couple boys even whistled. I know im fabulous, but I don't need to be told every second of the day! Or do i?

My girls all rush up to me and we walk in our formation, mean girls style. I get seated in my spot in the middle of class as out teacher hands out a 1000 question Hunger Games Final Test. I fill out my fake name, Laylin Thompson, my BFF in the capitol. Time flies, and after 8 hours I finish I get up and hand the paper to Mr. Teacher, he held out a secret card to me after he grades it.

I walk out of class and look at the paper, 100% typical! My friends all walk out at the same time and hand me their cards, 70%, 60%, 80% and 90% yikes, my girls should really study; or naw. I decide its time to leave now and I walk away from my group to my personal assistant who drives me home.

When I walk out, I trip and walk into my mirror, thankfully only my girls saw that. Oh, and Plat. Oh boy.

"Bye Girls!" I say as I push them out of the door where their drivers are waiting to take them home. Dad walks up to me and gives me a hug, "I'm so proud of you Ariel, and tomorrow, you will be a woman, not a little girl anymore." I push past him as I run up into my room and plop face first on my bed.

I hear Platinum walk in and slowly undress me, when he gets to my undies I turn around and punch him in the face. I jump up and kick him square in the balls and punch him in the throat. Im so angry right now, and I grabbed him and pushed him out of the window and watched as he tumbled down. (A/N get em' Ariel!)

I lay my head on my pillow and fall fast asleep.

 **Sometime later**

"WAKE UP ARIEL!" guess who, Platinum yells at me at 7 am in the morning I get up and copied the exact same thing I did t him last night and I watched him tumble out the window.

I get up and get dressed a simple blue dress with flats. I then jump out of my other window into my girls' arms who set me down and we all get driven to the reapings.

We get to our sections after having our fingers pricked. Our very hot escort Caleb walks out and gives the same damn speech and finally walks over to the girl's bowl. This is it! The one chance I get to escape Platinum for the rest of my life, and when I win, he's going away for a long time!

"ladies first!" Caleb says as he reached into the bowl and pulled out a name, "Lindsa"- "I VOLUNTEER!" I yell as I make my way through the crowd, up the platform and call into the mic, "I'm Ariel Novastar and all you suckers out there," I pointed to Platinum, "Go get killed by a truck you F***!" I walk off the stage as he calls out the next name.

I only get my friends and family who come in and say how happy and sad they are to see me leave, and I quickly dismiss them. Finally, Platinum walks in and he slaps me on the face, and pushes me against the wall. "PEACEKEEPERS!" I yell as the come in and arrest the jerk. Finally, some peace and quiet

 **Everett Hastings**

I grew up hungry for attention. Not in the annoying way where everyone was always like, "Oh look at Everett being Everett". No like my parents never gave me any attention, and when they did I was getting in trouble. This led me to make some questionable choices throughout my youth. I drank, and I smoked weed a couple of times, and throughout all of that I met my closest friend, and father Figure JT.

JT found me one-day stumbling home, and helped me out. That next morning JT was standing outside my door when I was on my way to the academy (with a wicked hangover). JT was a new trainer at the academy, and saw that I was in need of some guidance and some new ways to live. JT took me under his wing, and showed me that there is more to life than the attention thatI was always seeking.

After JT took me under his wing, I changed. I wasn't a party kid with a bad attitude. Suddenly, I was suddenly a contender for a Volunteer slot in the games! My personality got happier, my demeanor changed, and I had my trainer to thank. Even my parents started paying attention to me when it turned out I had a chance to go into the games, but I paid them no mind. I hadn't time for people that sucked. If you couldn't be with me at my worst, you can't be with me at my best. After I win the games, I plan on moving in with my girlfriend, Lindsay, after I win the games.

My Dad is a dead-beat dad, he does NOTHING for us, w- I never ask him for anything unlike my sister Amelia who has major daddy issues, she's so clingy for him to be supportive of our "family."

"Daddy can we go to the park? Daddy can we go to dinner today? Dadda can we go to the store and buy clothes?" Amelia just won't give it up, and she's always let down by the constant, "No!"

My mother is nothing special, she's almost worse than dad, or should I even call him that. Ryder Hastings and Esmeralda Hastings, that's better. Esmeralda always is smoking, or yelling at our servants to go do the dishes and laundry, she sucks.

Jt, I honestly could put JT as my family. He's the father figure that I never had. He really took a broken and fragile thing from the ashes and made it into something new. Me and Amalia spend all the major holidays with JT. Jt is more than happy to help us out because his family died in a fire. Though he's aware that we are not his kids, he still treats us as if they were his own, and JT always helps out with Amelia's constant nagging.

Now Lindsay is my girlfriend, she is the best person I the world and after I win the games, I will ask her to marry me, and I know were only 17, but I just love her so much. She is sweet and supportive and always on her game. She doesn't let me walk over her though. She knows how to stand her ground, and she isn't afraid to tell me when I'm wrong. She challenges me in every way. I can't help but love her for it.

I used to be so down and under, but after these 2 people stepped into my life, I'm going to win for them, I may even let JT stay with me in a big guest house I will buy him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Oh Evey, wake up babe! Today is the day you finally get to volunteer and win for us. Time to train! Come _on_ Sass Master" He, she calls me the Sass Master for a reason guys. Oh yah, it's time, and today we are skipping school just to train. Lindsay gets up off me and walk over to the counter where I have my 'box' ready to be opened when I come back. I hear her about to open it but I jump out of bed and turn her around and give her a tight embrace, "I love you Lindsay." We stay like this or a while, but she quickly runs into my closet and pulls out 2 work-out suits, a green one for me and a purple one for her.

She quickly undresses and changes as I do as well, and she puts her hair into a ponytail. We sneak out of the house, well it wouldn't be sneaking if nobody cared you were leaving. A servant comes running up to me and hands me a paper bag full of breakfast, a box of berries, a banana, and some nuts. As Lindsay and I walk out of my huge house, she catches my eye and starts sprinting towards the training center. The race is on and I struggle to keep up at first because of her speed, but adrenaline kicks in and I sprint through the empty town at 5 in the morning and finally catch up to her as she slows to a slow walk. She walks towards me and we make out

"Hey lovebirds! Here to make love, or kick some ass?" Jt says as we finish what we were doing and walk over to him. Inside the training center are some arrangements of survival stations trees, ropes, but mostly weapons, any type you desire is here. My personal weapon is a glaive, it's quick like me and easy to maneuver. Lindsay sticks with knives, but she has no intention of going into the games even if she is brilliant with any weapon.

Jt comes at me with a dull bladed sickle and we battle it out as Lindsay gets dead-center of the targets with bows, knives and spears. Jt launches for my head but I block it and reach for his legs. He jumps back and whacks my arm drawing bit of blood. "too slow" he says as he makes another attack, but I dodge it and smack the sickle sideways out of his hand with the butt of my glaive. With his weapon on the floor, I drop kick him to the knees and put my glaive over his head, somehow he smacks it out of my hand and pins me down. I use my lower body strength and throw him off and rush over to pin him down, and continue to fight over who is on top. Sort of like how Lindsay and I do it in the bedroom, only more…intimate. Ha-ha

Training continues and I practice throwing my glaive, an unusual skill for a glaive but I've mastered it in time. Lindsay looks at the clock and while she's out of breath, we say bye to JT and walk home. "you'll do fine Everett." Lindsay looks like she is dragging behind so I put her on my back and call our driver to pick us up. I carry her over to a diamond encrusted bench and table and we open our breakfast and dig in, delicious. Our driver gets here and swiftly gets us home.

I carry Lindsay up to my room and she lays on my bed. A servant turns on the shower water hands us two fluffy towels. We quickly undress and get into the shower. Lindsay presses the button on the wall that says roses and love and the lights dim to a nice, calming color. Rose smelling shampoo is poured on our heads and we help each other smoosh it in. The body wash sprays both of us and I help her get those areas where she "can't reach" and she helps me. I sit in my shower chair and she sits on top of me facing me. She giggles as she bounces up and down and traces my falcon tattoo on my torso and I trace her hips and inner thighs bouncing up and down. It's not our first time as you can tell.

"For extreme luck," Lindsay says and winks as we both go over the edge, clean up, and finish up our shower. We hop out and dry ourselves off thinking about what just happened. She presses a button and a gust of air shoots out drying us and our hair instantly. I get up and pull on a fitted white shirt, black jeans, and some dress shoes. Lindsay pulls on a fitted, and I mean fitted to her beautiful body, black dress with sliver heels. She does her makeup I a Smokey eye and styles her hair as nice as she can and walks out of the room with me.

I look back at my room, what memories, our first time, sleepover, hang-outs, sneak-outs and other fun stuff to do. I turn and see Lindsay holding out a black box with a ribbon on it. I open it up and see a card on it,

 _For your lucky day,_

 _Love Lindsay._

I open it up and see a handmade leather bracelet. I give her a kiss and hail a driver to take us to the reapings. "I love you Lindsay." I say warmly as we get into the car. "I love you too,"

Its takes us 47 seconds to the to the town hall when we step up into the ton hall. She gives me such a loving hug and a final kiss and runs to her section. Jt is waiting for me and he gives me a man-hug too, and congratulates me. Time to shine.

Callywayly walks out and gives the dumb speech and picks a girl's name. Ariel Novastar, the queen bitch. She says something nasty to the ugly face next to me and walks off the stage. O.K. then. I almost hesitated because Lindsay almost went in and I thanked Ariel so much at that moment… so much.

Caleb walks to the boy's bowl and calls out a name, "Plati"- "I VOLUNTEER!" I yell as I make my way to the stage. "I'm Everett Hastings." Lindsay gives me a wink and I walk off stage to be greeted by Lindsay, Amelia and Jt. They congratulate me and leave Lindsay to me. She wraps her arms around me and whispers, "Be careful, and stay away from the Blaze," what? I try and ask her, but she gives me one last kiss and gets carried out leaving me to wonder what just happened. What is the Blaze?

 **Yasssssssssss gurrlll. This honestly took some time to do because Caleb made Everett very complicated. Im still confused. Jk. I hope you loved this and pls review like hell for more, and SYOT we have SO MANY TRIBUTE SOPTS OPEN, AND WE NEED YOU TO HELP US DO THIS! Form is on my profile. Im sorry Calub that JT didn't get much of an appperance, but he was pretty major in my case. QUESTION TIME!**

 **How do you like Ariel?**

 **Favorite tibute?**

 **Would you do what Ariel did to Plat**

 **I need lunch**

 **Who wants to love Calub, I can always kill him ;)**

 **What do you like about JT?**

 **What about Everett's parnets ad family.**

 **Who likes the SMutt about Leverindsay?**

 **More action?**

 **How do you like calub in this story?**

 **Did you see the connections in this chapter?**

 **PLS REVIEW THIS MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

 **Baii Riders!**

 **Skylar out**


	4. D2 Achilles O'Lively and Evelynne Rose3

**HEY RIDERS 3 I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I'm super lazy and a GREAT procrastinator! So, here are my 2 district 2 tributes, one is a suuuper bitch, like Ariel, man, like Dior and Cascade much? XD nvm, I really hope you like this chapter... TRIGGER WARNING, SMUTT ALERT**

 **Evalynne Rose district 2, female, 16**

I'm running though the cold empty streets of district 2. Running though my home city and street. There is snow on the ground and more to come, and it won't stop falling. I have a feeling that I'm being chased, and I look behind me and realize that I, Evalynne Rose, is being chased. The blood pounded in my ears as I run faster, never able to stop myself. I know I'm in a dreamscape, but why does it feel so real?

My bare feet found against the cold, hard, and cracked stone and the shivering cold goes right to my bones. My shirt is barely even clothing, it's just a swimsuit, a green one. Something that I'll never use. I don't know why.

As I run faster to escape the blood roaring darkness behind me, I'm almost suddenly out of breath. My lungs feel like their closing up and leaving me in the dank air of death. I struggle to breathe, and I fall to my knees. My eyes are so foggy, and I'm getting so tired.

As I look back, I noticed that The darkness swiftly catches up to me and makes my choking even harder. I gag for air, but there is none to come. My chest feels like its bursting thorough my body, and I can feel my heart slowing down, ever so slightly. Pound…rest…pound pound…rest…. silence.

My vision begins to haze over, but before I go, I see a dark figure with hasty black wings protruding from its black, slimy, covered body coming closer and closer.

I feel like I'm dead. I'm basically just lying on the cold stone, suffocating on this back smog, but suddenly, I can breathe again. I take long deep, cold breaths of air, relishing how amazing it feels to breathe again after 2 long minutes of suffocation.

My lungs thank me in anticipation, and it takes such a long while for my heart beat to quicken up to its original pace, but then speed to catch up with my adrenaline.

I look around me and come to the fact that I'm no longer in the street, I'm on top of a huge cliff with nothing but a sheer ledge to drop me down into a long and dark, deadly cavern.

I look up to see that the sky is black with the same smog, and the cliff is made of ice and stone, cracked all over. The stone turns into an archway where a looming dark figure appears.

My clothes have magically turned into a black full body suit with holes for my bare, cracked, and bloody feet, and for my hands, they are only nubs peeking out of a hole.

I hear a scraping sound and slowly turn my body around to see the dark and looming figure turn into an older girl with gorgeous blond hair, black eyes and beautiful angel wings of death splaying 14 ft. out. I feel a sudden emotion of dread appall over me, and a strange dank air overcomes me again.

"Climb, or your worst enemy will appear before you." She says as she drops some thread rope to me with a crappy pair of leather gloves, probably no traction whatsoever in them.

I don't believe her at first, so I hold my ground and stare deep into her cold, dark, black eyes. But first, she catches my glare, and her whole body starts through a transformation starting with her wings. They turn pitch black and start to spread all the way up to her head where she grows up 2 feet and her eyes glare red.

"Go down now!" She- IT said as black goo game crawling out of its mouth and spread out all around me. This is only one of many nightmares, and I know what to do to end this.

But this is my dream, and I decide what I do.

I start a full on sprint toward It and watch as my feet start to blister and freeze over the black goo as I collide head on into it with my head into its chest.

I push It backward and send it stumbling, but the ground underneath it just…vanishes, and now I'm sent sprawling and flailing my limbs back and forth to somehow get a grip on life as I'm hurled over the edge of the cliff.

The drop is terrifying, it felt as if all of my dream intestine we falling _up_ , and I couldn't do anything about it except fall, fall, and fall.

The dark and deadly cavern swallows me up and I begin to go through a pitch black narrow tunnel all the way down until I see a faint glimmer of light, and a florescent shimmer of glazed water down below.

My hope just turns into icy cold dread as I realize the one fact that keeps me from a special pool in my district.

I can't swim.

I plunge right through the water and my face is body is filled with a freezing shock so horrid, I bite my tongue and feel a salty, irony tang of blood.

Water splashes my body.

"Wake up! You'll be late for school!" my side-bitch Dana says as she moves the empty pail of what used to be water from her hands.

It was only a nightmare.

I sat straight up and looked at the clock, 8:45. CRAP! I'm supposed to wake up at 7:15!

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" I yelled in fury at her as I lay in my humungous bed. She takes little time to reply, "I'm really sorry," she says as she tries to be sincere because she knows ill knock her lights out. "it's just that you wouldn't wake up" she tried to oblige.

I shoot up and push my best friend Dana off of my bed and quickly jump out.

"Come on Dana! Really? Water? You could've ruined my gorgeous hair!" I slap her on her back and shove her into a wall.

I'm not worried if she hates me after that, I'm still the queen bee at my school and that's all that matters.

I start to move through my big room and to my closet when I realize that I look…different, somehow. I move closer to stand by the mirror and take a closer look. My freckled face looks better, older somehow as if it aged beautifully overnight. I take an even closer look and see that I have perfect little blonde roots growing out my amazing hazel-yellow hair.

But I notice sometimes else too, a couple strands of imperfection above my eyes.

I step back and rummage through my drawer until I find some tweezers, and I bring them up to my eyebrows to which I pluck all of the loose, fragmented strands that get in the way of my looks.

Perfect.

I get up and walk over to my closet and start to browse through all of my clothing from all different colors until I finally settle on a wonderful red and flowing sleeveless dress.

I step back from my closet and start to strip down to my sexy underclothes. I quickly strap on my dress and go rummage through my closet again until I found a pair of 3-inch shiny gold heels.

I walked over to my mirror and sat down in front of it, where I motioned for Dana to come and do my makeup and jewelry. But then, I notice someone missing.

"Dana, where's Rachel?" I asked, inquired. She looked a bit taken aback by my sudden rant, but she spoke back to me.

"Oh, um… she'll be here, I'll make sure of it!" she turned and fled out of my door to where she would probably run and get my other side-bitch, Rachel.

I scooted closer to my mirror and took my long goldish-brownish hair and started to pleat it into a nice subtle French braid down my head. I look absolutely fabulous!

I threw on some more jewelry, and in honor of my volunteering, I strapped on a leather-gold anklet on my ankle.

Rachel came skipping into my room, closely followed by Dana, who looked pretty worn out.

"Wow Evelynn, you look amazing!" she declares as she begins to look me up and down.

"Wow, tell me something I don't know," I said with a lot of attitude and a stunning hair flip…wow, I'm totally going to win these games!

I noticed a lack of shimmer in Rachel's blue dress, so I grabbed some silver hoops and a silver necklace and fiercely plopped them onto her. I can't have my bitches looking like district seven!

"Oh, thank you! Now, let's get going." She said in a hurry as she grabbed Dana and hurried out the door.

I started walking out of my door and turned to look at my room for maybe, maybe not, the last time in my life.

But one thing is for sure. I must avenge Gianna

\- **Achilles "Killer" O'Lively**

 **18, District Two Tribute.**

" **Uh! Oh please Achilles harder! Harder!"**

The slut yells from under me. I pounded harder into her until we both almost got lost in oblivion. My member throbs harder and harder until I can't even feel it anymore, but I've learned not to show pain, emotion, or lust. We keep on going for about 15 more minutes, I'm trained to keep "it" contained…obviously, and before we know it, we both go over the top. I yell an inhuman and maniacal laugh and exploded inside of this young virgin and watched her own body convulse with joy, and her tendons squeezing out the last drop of love from my throbbing cock. The best part of this experience…my pacifier, my only way to keep me sane…sex.

I lent down and bit her nipple, sending her to her 25th orgasm tonight. She keeps on moaning my name as I keep on slowly thrusting into her tight, hot flesh. I may be spent right now, but I keep on going until my own orgasm stops. They last about 5 minutes each.

Sex is starting to mean more to me now, I'm now feeling an ever sense of calm when I pound into the tight virgin's pussy.

"Oh Achilles! Thank you! Oh! I love you Killer!" she moaned under me as I started to massage her clit. She passes out underneath of me and I cautiously slip out of her pussy.

I pulled the red sheet over her and made sure to cover her so nobody but me would come back for round two. I also put a couple tablets of BC on her nights stand so I wouldn't get any…unwanted…things.

I don't even bother to put on my pants, nobody even cares if your ding-a-ling is hanging out if you have a body like mine.

I'm basically built like a Greek Olympian, hence the name. being 6ft 11inches and 210 Lbs. can have some flaws, like walking into door posts, but not for me. I've got a face with a nose that would make Zeus even jealous of me. Oh, and did I mention I'm all muscle with golden tan skin and amazing blonde hair, and stunning crystal blue eyes that would send any girl over the top with just looking at me!

The rest of me just gets better, being a natural in bed, I also have chiseled abs and pecs, bulging biceps, terrific triceps, great gluts, and incredibly large feet to run after my girls at night.

I start to walk out of her room when her parents stand at the door, "VALISIA! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" she yells to her daughter who is so far gone right about now that she doesn't even bat a fingertip. I step into view.

As soon as she sees me, her expression turns to shock, horror, scared, and then excited as if seeing her 16-year-old girl get fucked by an Olympian didn't even phase her…which it probably didn't. most people are actually fine with me banging their kids. Which is totally okay with me.

"Easy now chick, this girl just had the best time of her life, don't you be going off at her about this or I'll come by again with my "toys" …oh, and I don't bang old bags like yourself in case you were wondering." I said in my terrifying, big, booming voice.

She looked appalled. And she started to back away slowly into her room. I have that effect On people.

I turned and walked out of their house without another word. I looked back and saw her staring at my huge Wang, probably wondering how it ever fit into her daughter.

I walked down the cold dark streets of hell…AKA, District 2's own personal gang sight. The gang knows better than to mess with the champion of the Academy, but sometimes, a few "know it all" stranglers come across and challenge me. Like right now.

"Hey chump! Over here! Yeah, I'm talking to you. You don't scare me with your small dick. Come over here and let me teach you a lesson!" this stupid boy yells to me.

He has no idea who he's messing with.

I turned and looked over my shoulder and saw the rest of the gang members look at me in a horrified way by the trash chute. I smiled in a sadistic way and started to trump my way over there. I guess the guy though I was smaller from afar, because as soon as he saw me, he shits himself and busted his ass out of there.

I started a big booming laugh and started to sprint to catch up to him. He looked scared as hell when I grabbed his collar of his shirt with 2 fingers and easily plucked him off the ground. He flailed in my fingers.

"Ha! What were you thinking you dumb pig!" I boomed in his face as I threw him into the big pile of Gangers. Who then all scattered into the nearest crack-houses and bungalows.

I began to sprint across the street to my house and busted through my front door.

I saw the old whips in a corner where my dad used to beat me ruthlessly every second of the day. I keep them there as a reminder of the pain and suffering I went through until I became a ruthless killing and sex machine.

My whole family is gone now because of that one frieking incident that ruined my happy life.

My mother, Lynette, was killed at 22, from giving birth to me. I never met her, but I was once told that she was uncharacteristically nice and sweet to people, and it was a shame to see her give up her life for mine. If I had her as my mother, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be the way I am today.

My sister, Lana, was raped and killed by my uncle because he couldn't contain his emotions over my mother that he had to take it out on my sister. She was so incredibly sweet and nice, that it was so hard to see her go through the terrible experience of that pain I couldn't help her escape from.

My rude-ass uncle Craig, who destroyed my sister, died shortly after that. I'm the one who killed him. He is a nasty man who was extremely dirty…it's hard to know that I'm related to him.

And then dip-crap…oops, I mean "dad". When Lana was enduring her death, I was on the other side of the wall trying to get to her with no avail. Every time I moved closer to the wall, I got a steel hard whipping on my back and neck. He gagged my mouth with a bloody cloth from my mother's corpse, and he bound my wrists and legs with a hard twine that Craig had used before on his…" others."

Craig was My first taste of blood. I watched him through the cracks of my house while my father gaged and handcuffed me, and made me watch as Lana got home from school, and put her book bag on the rack in the living room. I watched as she advanced over to her room, where I was waiting, and suffering, behind that wall.

 **WARNING! SMUTT AND RAPE…DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED OR OFFENDED BY ANY OF THIS. YOU GAVE THE TRIBUTES, NOW IM WRITING THE STORY.**

 **SKIP TO THE 3 TO SKIP THIS PART.**

Lana walked over and opened her closet door. But Craig was waiting. He jumped out and grabbed her. "Oh my gosh! Uncle Craig, what are you doing in my closet?" she said humorously, but frightened. She went to reach for her machete.

"Oh, before I leave for the Capitol, I think I deserve a prize, yes?" Lana had no time to struggle, or get the lifesaving weapon. He jumped on top of her and threw her onto the ground. I lay there squirming as I tried to get through the one-way glass that Craig installed so he could watch her change her clothes.

"Help!" she yelled out furiously, but I got whipped over and over for trying to go help her that I was almost positive that these scars would never heal, physically, and emotionally.

Craig ripped of her shirt and pinned her against the floor. He took off the rest of her clothes and made her do the impossible thing when he threw off his own clothes and stood in front of him, his foot long waiting for her to pleasure him.

She had to do it but she didn't, and he threw himself on top of her and thrusted his way inside of her raw, blood, cum, sweat and all.

I looked away at that moment. Not wanting to see any of it.

I heard the screams of my glorious sister start to fade and just became sad, pathetic excuses for a death yell. I dared to peak and saw a terrifying sight. Blood was everywhere, and I saw him laying over her with his hands around her throat.

He squeezed her until she became purple, and she seemed to stare at me in an apologetic way through the burrow.

"Mom?" was the last thing she said, and then fell limp in his arms.

 **3: I'm sorry if you were offended by the last chapters, but hey, I warned you didn't I?**

That was the last straw. I felt sweat and blood drip down my face, giving me power. My adrenaline bubbled up and seemed to explode its way into my soul.

And with a mighty heave, I snapped the restraints from my body and ripped off the gag. Many whippings came my way on my body, but I didn't feel them. I surged upward and threw my dad off of me.

I stood over him, baring my weight on my foot down on his torso, keeping him down. My foot came up, and down, 5 times, until all of his organs were skewered outward. I bore down on him and felt his bloody neck in my hands.

I had no thoughts at that point, just anger. I broke his neck, and watched the blood flow from his mouth. He looked at me with longing, but his eyes glazed over before he could save him.

No emotion. Not ever again.

With my restraints free, and my will to save, live, and kill unbounded, I got a running start and crashed through the wood separating me from my enemy.

Craig's eyes literally shot out of his head as I surged toward him. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him upwards. He trusted his hand into one of my whipping wounds, but I paid no mind to it, and felt no pain. Not again.

I located the machete Lana tried to use on the floor, and I picked it up.

"you messed with the wrong girl." I said as I threw him to the ground and looked and put him in a death hold. I then looked him in the eyes one last time, and then thrusted my machete into his brain. Blood and grits splattered everywhere and squirted onto Lana, my poor, helpless, defenseless sister who's been through way too much.

I have to say, watching Craig's light in his eyes fade from his eyes was extremely satisfying and I felt a new emotion and _anger_ lit up inside me and made me feel good.

Moving aside the bodies of the killers, I carefully picked up Lana and rested her on her bed.

I cried softly, but only a couple of tears. It's such a pity that this was the way that she had to go, and not a nice, peacefully, natural death.

I picked her up and carried her down the hall into my room and into my bathroom. I rested her on my bed and walked into the bathroom and turned on the tub. The water warmed up and I carried her to the tub and gently relaxed her in.

I made the water turn warm, and them I smoothly washed off all of the dirt, blood, sweat, and other stuff off of her body. I started with her favorite shampoo, and lathered it into her hair. The sweet smelling suds reminded me of when she would come into my room in the middle of the night because she was upset that out parents were arguing. I then would let her lay in my bed with me until they would quiet down.

Thinking back now, as I wash the lather from her hair and started on the conditioner, I realize how much I had betting on my sister to help me out of our situation. She would always take the brute of the force.

I washed the slimy, silky, conditioner from her smooth, brown hair. When she was all clean, I pulled her out of the tub and set her in the zero-gravity drying room to dry her off.

When she was all dry, I set her back in the room, but set it so she was upright and in a "T" stance. I walked out of my room and back into Lana's room where it smelled like sex and death. I walked straight over Craig and into her closet, to where I pulled out her favorite dress and head piece.

I walked back into my room with the items and I put them into the chamber with her in there. The room automatically puts it on her, and fits it perfectly. She looked gorgeous in that dress, the one she swore to get married in. now is not the time for that. I pulled her out of the chamber and set out for my preservation tube in our basement.

I get ready to put my once beloved sister into the tube that will send her to the town hall to get buried when I noticed a small leather bracelet. I carefully slide it off her wrist and onto mine when I look at her fragile face one more time, memorizing the details. I pushed the blue button.

Back to reality, I twiddle with the bracelet on my left wrist, a reminder to feel no pain, no emotion, and just live my life fully before it ends.

Now that the night has almost turned to morning, it's almost time for the reaping, and I want to be ready.

I feel a cool sensation on my cheek, and I lifted my fingers up to my cheek, where a bit of "condensation" has formed. I quickly wiped it off.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of khaki shorts and a pair of sandals and slipped them on my bare, muscular body that sends girls sprawling.

I polished my bracelet and greased my hair up into a gorgeous wick.

I begin to walk out of my room and through the halls that carried so much of my life backwards, it was scary to think that somebody could just leave and ditch me like that.

But that's why I am the way I am, stone hearted and brutal to be alive and get rid of other life. I don't even shower after sex!

I walked down my spiral staircase and browsed through my kitchen until I found some breakfast consisting of a big apple, and an omelet made for a king. Yummy

After breakfast, I walked out of my house and didn't even look back, I know, I'm so confident in myself! I'm way too good for these chaps.

My walk consists of 2 girls to give them the time of their lives before the reaping, and my bestial tenders are felling SO much better. I have to say, I'm not even spent. Wink. Wink.

I get in line and get my fingers pricked while I looked over and saw a bunch of girls giggling and laughing, and blushing, and pointing at me. Cuties. I winked seductively at one of them and she fainting into another girl's arms. I don't even know them, or wait, no, I think I slept with all of them. Yep, I did, I can see the Hickes on their legs.

My pricking of el finger didn't even hurt a bit, and my fingers are so calloused that she had to use my arm blood. ha! Pity.

I walked over to my roped off section and slapped the butt of a random boy my age.

OH WAIT! I forgot to tell you, I'm volunteering today, I mean, why not, I've got nothing to lose, and I'm the #1 in the training academy, consisting of lots of girls and their skimpy underwear on my forehead. Such a life, I can't wait to come back here after the games.

I mean, my life right. I whooped and hollered to the people around me.

 **Caleb Something.**

 **Some age,**

 **All district escorts/head gamemaker.**

 **Wow,** finally, district two, the best district there is, I know we'll get some nice tributes here today.

I stand looking in the mirror at my fabulous self, dashed in a purple lavender suit with soft button boots and a cute, fuzzy little bow tie made of lavender trees that were grown in A. J's garden of hell, and other sorts.

 _Ding_

Oh, it's time already, to the reapings we go!

The stage is decorated with prim and strong lavender chairs along the back, containing the victors/new hell seeking mentors. I walk up to my glazing microphone and see that everybody Is smiling big and proud, aww poor little gazelles, they're all going to die one way or another.

Some beef-head with some nice abs starts chanting in a booming voice, "District two, District two, District two!" over and over again. I decide to take the podium.

"Good morning District two!" I said in a gleaming voice, resulting in huge cheering and kisses blown to me from the ladies.

I can feel the adrenaline flushing off the crowds as I step up to the silver crystal ball with the games of the kids who will most likely die in a week

I reach my hand in and pull out a name, and say in my most calm voice,

"Danso- "

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" a stunning girl in a red dress says as she starts to make her way to MY stage. I ask her to tell us about her,

"I'm Evalynne Rose, and I'll be the new victor this year." She scoffs and turns on her heel and walks into the justice building. Without even waiting to see her partner, what a bitch.

"And now for the boys," I slang into the mic as I reach my hand into the bowl and pull out another name.

"Harrat Laini."

"I volunteer as tribute!" a puny boy the size of my fingertip says as he very slowly makes his way to the stage. I looked over at a huge, masculine boy propped with muscles run over to the boy and snap his neck. In a very quick time period of course.

The crowd gasps as he looks up at me and gives everybody a devious smile filled with no emotion. The Killer makes his way up to the stage and rips the mic from my hands as I stand petrified by his body.

"Obviously, I'm Achilles O'Lively, and _I'll_ be the next victor. He blows a couple kisses to the crowd, which makes a couple girls faint, and then walks casually into the Justice building along a small group of girls wearing a green, and blue dress, probably to Evalynne to say their goodbyes.

"District two, I give you our tributes!" I say to 2 as they cheer loudly and start a fun riot of how the games should continue.

I decide I've had enough and I need a nap, so I turn around and walk away into the justice building.

Lights out.

 **A/N OMFG IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS! LIKE 3 FRIEKING MONTHS! I really really liked writing this and it makes me happy to see 5,000 words that I wrote for this chapter. Lol. I honestly liked Achilles more because** _ **someone**_ **actually gave me a story to write, rather than 1 paragraphs! XD no hard feelings Rose, ILYSM.**

 **I really got super nervous about the Smut scenes in this, and it made me really self-conscious, and scared that you wouldn't want to read my stories because I wrote about rape… come on Quaser, it wasn't that bad! XD. I really hoped you like my chapter that took me 5 months.**

 **OMG, did you notice that every time you write more, you get better and better?! IKR. So amazing.**

 **STORY TIME.**

 **As you know of today, I'm pretty fluent in sign language and today we had the dodgeball tournament and I made a team with 6 deaf-ed kids and we made a really strong team! It started out that 2 people went home sick, so we got THE FRIEKING COACHES TO PLAY ON OUR TEAM! They threw like, frieking missiles at the other players! And besides the coaches, I was the only hearing person on that team, so…. squad goals. We lost the first round, but then came back and beat them in the tie breaker by 1 game, so the score was 2-1, with 3 games in total. Man, we dominated! And tomorrow, we are playing in the finales! Wish us luck.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Caleb (IVolunteerAsAuthor)**

 **CreativeAgl.**

 **Quaser**

 **TheK1d**

 **Rose**

 **Betty**

 **And other fams**

 **Questions!**

 **1)who do you like better out of the 2?**

 **2) do u like the longer 5K word chapters?**

 **3) any tips?  
4) will you please submit me some tributes?**

 **5)the forum is in my BIO**

 **6) add me on Pinterest, SkylarRide99, also on YT, cuz, lol fam!**

 **ENJOY MY STORIES TO COME!**

 **-Skylar Out**


End file.
